


Water

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Conversations in hot tubs.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Kudos: 26
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> For "water" on the fluff prompt table

“This is nice.”

“Mmm, yes. We should do this more often.” 

“You mean, when you  _ aren’t  _ off gallivanting around the globe trying to stop evil megalomaniacs and  _ I’m _ not stuck in the office for 72 hours at a time trying to pull your arse out of the fire? Chance would be a fine thing.” 

“Well, yes. Aside from those times. Maybe when I retire.” 

“James Bond,  _ retire? _ Yeah, right.”

“I might””

“And do what? Yell at trainees all day about touching their earpieces? You’d go mad in a week.”

“Well, you did say you needed another minion in Q Branch.”


End file.
